falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Memphis
You should include a caption for the picture, there's a space for that in the infobox. I'm guessing you intend for it to represent Pre-War Memphis and not its ruins, that kind of clarification will help your readers.OvaltinePatrol 19:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ow okay, i didn't think of that :) and btw, Ovaltine, or any other admin, could you please edit my article's subtitels so that it look more like your articles? Seqeu0 19:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) In the future I encourage you to find articles that have formatting you like and learning from those. It will be easier if you go to your preferences and uncheck Enable Rich Text Format if you haven't already done so.OvaltinePatrol 23:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :To expand on that, the reason Ovaltine recommends that is because Rich Text is a crutch. While it lets you see the change's you'll make while you're editing (a nice feature), it effectively forces you to rely on its formatting buttons. The standard formatting is less new-user-friendly, but it's ultimately easier to understand. --Twentyfists 02:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You need to write up or remove the economy section.--OvaltinePatrol 21:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) i think you should go more in depth about memphis because their are so many areas. like the others i mentioned before, and memphis has railways and interstate highways that would make memphis a trading post. memphis probally would not have been bomed that much so i think it would be like more stable pitt. plus you could add a couple of vaults. an idea is a vault that slowly bio enginered mutants bred only for combat. they'd be smart as raiders and be weaker than 87 mutants but able to breed.(Victor Hyde 20:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry, but no Vaults; please. All of the 122 Vaults are probably going to be used in future Fallout games or used as canon references, which makes it higly unappealing for me to use one.---Seqeu0 15:09, December 25, 2010 (UTC) And Fallout isn't only about mutated super monsters, it's also about humanity trying to rebuild the lost world, so I'm not intending on creating any new species, for what reason whatsoever.---Seqeu0 15:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Am I correct in assuming that New Memphis is only a small part of pre-War Memphis? --Twentyfists 17:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's only the center of Memphis. One of the northern suburbs has become another settlement called The Rock---Seqeu0 17:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, New Memphis was the name given to the 3 smaller settlements located in the Memphis Redbirds baseball stadion, the Wellington Healthloop Clinic and the Gas, Light & Water Division Building. These 3 settlements where close enough to have safe roads connecting them which made that people could easily travel from one settlement to another and do trading. Yours truly, Seqeu0 17:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) how do i create a picture gallery in my article? ---Seqeu0 20:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, just making sure. You should probably make that clear. As for a gallery, Ovaltine can show you, but I'd hold off. He was saying something about how galleries prevent categorization or something, although that could just be due to how he codes it. If you're that interested, go look it up on wiki help. Wikipedia and wikia should have articles on it. --Twentyfists 22:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of this article? Is it interesting to read? I'm looking for some honest critique, so don't hold back.---Seqeu0 19:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) The picture of a group of soldiers looks pretty ridiculous, but the other two are neat.--OvaltinePatrol 19:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay, thanks. I just snagged some pictures from the Nexus. I hope it isn't too visible that the Militia soldier's wearing a Pip-Boy, though. And the general's picture has the mammoth from Underworld in the background :P. I removed the soldiers.---Seqeu0 20:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The placement of the pictures is very tight and cluttered. The article may benefit from having a gallery to take some of the load off the margins.--OvaltinePatrol 16:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I know the placement of the pictures is all messed up for the moment, but it'll improve once I've added some more text in the article.--Seqeu0 17:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The Klansmen Confederacy would like to establish economic relations with New Memphis, maybe some weapons from a black market dealer? MongoosePirate (talk) 02:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Whew, I haven't logged into TL in ages, so forgive my tardiness in responding to this. I can see the Klansmen Confederacy having some kind of economic relations with New Memphis. Ask me more stuff if you want! --Seqeu0 (talk) 21:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Wb the boi Walrus (talk) 21:37, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Im in the process of rewriting the Klansmen Confederacy and saw your post on the talk page: Looked good so I ran with it. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:55, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps this could be some sort of article-hub hybrid so it could still be added to over time, but the adoption and WIP tags can be removed?the boi Walrus (talk) 22:34, September 23, 2015 (UTC)